El osito de peluche
by Rapsodia Black
Summary: UA. Incompetentes! dijo Akabane . Himiko está despedida. Ustedes dos, par de mantenidos, lárguense dijo señalando a Jubbei y a Sakura . Kazuki, MakubeX van a ir a una escuela militar desde mañana. Es mejos de lo q suena. Entren!


**Bueno, este ff es un reto que me hizo mi adorada hermanita Chris M Black y aki estoy yo poniendole cara. Es mi primer ff de este estilo y tambièn mi primer ff de un anime. Espero que os guste. A mi, la verdad, me gusto; fue lindo. (Si, le imagino que en este momento y por eso que acabo de decir todos ustedes piensan que soy una estupida, pero dejenme aclararle que… creo que si… Bueno… Lean pues)**

**RAPS0D1**

**Disclaimer: **Juro solemnemente que Get Backers no es mío.

**El osito de peluche**

**El encuentro con Himiko 4.00pm**

-Aja! Así que eras tu él que lo tenía -dijo incriminadoramente mi propia voz.

Mi nombre es Ban Midou y soy un miembro de Get Backers, un servicio de recuperación. Podemos encontrar con un 100 de eficacia cualquier cosa o persona que haya perdido. Por nuestra renombrada fama recibimos muchos clientes... pero desde que aquella chica entró supe que esa clienta era diferente.

-Usted es del servicio de recuperación? -preguntó la chica al entrar apenas por la puerta del restaurant.

-Sí, a sus órdenes -dije amablemente.

-Necesito sus servicios -y tan pronto como dijo eso abrió un maletín que llevaba en las manos. El maletín contenía muchísimo dinero, tanto que no pude creerlo cierto. Cómo era posible que una chica tan delicada andara con tanto dinero?

-Mi nombre es Himiko y he sido enviada por mi señor para contratarlo. Mi señor necesita encontrar aquello que ha perdido. Y tengo entendido que usted es el mejor en el negocio.

La chica ha empezado a sollozar, sacó un pañuelo púrpura con el cual limpió sus lágrimas. Pronto me doy cuenta de que no viene, hay dos tipos detrás de mí, que por cierto, han empezado a sonarse los nudillos.

Yo, por supuesto, acepte el trabajo y ese mismo día, junto a mi compañero: Ginji, partimos a la búsqueda.

Mi compañero no quería aceptar el trabajo, pero después de todo era mucho dinero como para hacerle caso a Ginji.

Por fin, ese día comenzamos a trabajar.

Había que comenzar la búsqueda desde la mansión del lord... Pero la verdad yo no me imaginaba ni la mitad de lo que iba a ver en la dichosa mansión a la cual habían nombrado: "La fortaleza ilimitada". Quién le pone así a una mansión? Aunque después de que vi la mansión, me imagine porque le habían puesto así. Tenía una seguridad ilimitada y solo pudimos entrar porque así lo había decidido el lord. Así que ese día nos entrevistamos con él.

**El lord 5.30pm**

-Así que el servicio de recuperación -masculló entre dientes -. Tenía entendido que eran dos.

-Pues sí -respondí -. Mi compañero ha tenido repentinas ganas de ir al baño. Usted entiende. -me disculpé y la verdad, yo no mentía, era eso lo que había sucedido.

-Les aconsejo que se queden esta noche en la mansión -dijo con una voz tenebrosa y al tiempo que caía un trueno. Estaba lloviendo terriblemente -. Para que investigue, no?

-Hey, Ban, hablaste con el lord? -preguntó Ginji mientras saltaba en la cama de la habitación que el lord nos había dado temporalmente.

-Ginji, el lord está dispuesto a pagar mucho más -le expliqué -. Dice que desde anoche no lo ha visto. Pero ahora mismo nos vamos a encargar de entrevistar a los habitantes del lugar.

-Lo que digas Ban-chan -dice por fin tirándose acostado en la cama.

**MakubeX 6.30 pm**

-Bueno, la habitación del señorito está en el último piso -nos indicó la señorita Himiko.

Pronto nos adentramos en los más terribles laberintos y nos enfrentamos a terribles adversidades tecnológicas. Ginji fue de gran ayuda esta vez.

Tum, tum, tum! Primero la cortesia, no?

-Si? -se asomó una hermosa chica -. Makubex los está esperando. -dijo la pelicastaña quien apenas llevaba una toalla puesta -. Mi nombre es Sakura.

Tanto Ginji como yo entramos. Y después que nos encontramos con el chico del cabello plateado, quien estaba sentado al frente de su computadora... Creo. Ya que la computadora era tan grande que ocupaba todo el salón. Y miles de pantallas mostraban todo la mansión y a sus habitantes.

-Qué quieres Ban Midou? Saber cuando fue la última vez que vi al emperador relámpago? preguntó sonriendo con cinismo.

-Era eso mismo lo que iba preguntar -dije yo.

-Pues te digo que no sé y Sakura tampoco..., pero te diré algo Ban Midou, hay que hay muchos a los cuales les interesaba que desapareciera. Por ejemplo, mi hermano mayor: Shido, que es la oreja negra de la familia y vive en el jardín con sus "amiguitos". O Kazuki, mi otro hermano, quien es seguramente manipulado por Jubbei, con quien estoy seguro que se acuesta.

-Y por qué ellos tienen interés en desaparecer al emperador relámpago? -pregunté mientras Ginji veía un animé en alguno de los monitores junto a Sakura.

-Pues, está claro, Ban Midou. Por dinero -dijo MakubeX y me sorprendió que su mirada brillara.

-Por dinero? -pregunté.

-Por el dinero de mi padre, Ban Midou. El emperador relámpago es la única debilidad de mi padre, el lord -respondió MakubeX y pronto me fije en la imagen que había en uno de los monitores. El mismísimo lord quien miraba por la ventana , mientras caía tenebrosamente otro rayo. Algo me decía que MakubeX sabía más de lo que decía.

-Y no es posible que hayas visto por alguno de tus monitores lo que sucedió con el Emperador relámpago? -pregunté observando su actitud, aunque la imagen de Ginji viendo el animé no me estaba ayudando mucho. Menos porque yo ya tenía hambre y el muy... afortunado estaba comiendo palomitas con Sakura.

-Ban Midou, deberías de ir a la cena que está por comenzar -dijo MakubeX.

-Tengo tiempo y no tengo hambre -y como conspirando contra mi, mi estómago rugió como un tigre hambriento.

**Shido 6.58pm**

MakubeX de una manera cruel nos sacó de la habitación. No solo porque nos tuvimos que deslizar por una trampilla de una manera sorpresiva, sino porque la cena no había comenzado.

Pronto Ginji (quien iba persiguiendo a una mariposa) y yo, caminamos bajo la lluvia hacia el lugar en que vivía Shido, la oveja negra de la familia.

El lugar donde vivía era... alto?. Bueno, el joven Shido vivía sobre el árbol: en una casa en un árbol, alrededor del árbol como custodiando había unos perros y algunos... lobos? Sí, eran lobos y un león, claro, sin nombrar la pantera en la entrada. Me cuestioné acerca de querer hablar con Shido y no es que tema a sus animalejos, sino que... (Un oso ha atrapado a Ginji?)

-Ginji, tranquilo, te salvaré -grité yo. Y así fue que ataqué con _el ojo de la muerte _al oso.

_-Soy un oso feliz -cantaba el oso -, que siembra florecitas para su amo Shido -todo esto en el idioma de los osos por supuesto. Y su vida fue feliz hasta que..._

_Que lindo osito! -decía un humano rubio abrazándolo con fuerza. _

-Ahhhhh!!!

Bueno, después del incidente del oso, Shido nos dejó entrar a su casa, creo que fue para que Ginji dejara al oso en paz.

-Entonces Shido, no sabes nada? -pregunté.

Shido me miró intensamente para decir:

-Del Emperador relámpago, no -respondió -. O quizás... Por qué no tocas el violín, Ban?

Algo me decía que Shido me quería cambiar información por manipulación.

Shido y yo, ya nos conocíamos. Tuvimos una relación bastante peligrosa y porque lo conozco estoy seguro que él puede saber donde está el Emperador relámpago.

Así que tuve que tocar violín, mientras Shido metía a Ginji en una jaula con aislantes de la electricidad. Y luego afilaba una oz, mientras miraba a mi compañero con un odio intenso.

-Crees que ya recordaste algo? -pregunté yo mientras le sonreía, por supuesto, fingidamente.

-Negociemos, Ban - dijo Shido y me dio escalofrío su tono de voz. Fue, además, cuando me fije que no estábamos solos. Creo que un chico de pelo plateado estaba salvando a Ginji con una computadora portátil. Pero... Quién sería? No tengo ni idea (cinismo). Porque precisamente en ese momento, Shido se acercaba peligrosamente. Tenía que seguirle el juego a Shido o no encontraría al Emperador relámpago. Y de nuevo a la quiebra.

**Kazuki 7.30 pm**

-Gracias por salvarme, amiguito -decía mi compañero, Ginji, al chico de la computadora, mientras le daba un abrazo fortísimo.

El peliplateado se sonrojó levemente, será que nadie en la vida le había dado las gracias?

Por lo menos le saqué algo información a Shido; MakubeX siempre había estado obsesionado con el Emperador relámpago, pero Kazuki había estado buscando mucho dinero para la operación de la vista de su "amigo" y médico, Jubbei.

Tum, tum, tum. Toqué la puerta y pronto una chica me abrió.

-Qué desea? -preguntó amablemente.

-Buenas noches, señorita, vengo buscando a Kazuki Fuchoin -dije para terminar llevándome una gran sorpresa.

-Soy yo -respondió y luego me dejó entrar.

El joven Jubbei estaba sentado ante un escritorio leyendo un libro para ciegos: _Amor en tiempos de cólera._

-Él es Jubbei Kakei, mi médico personal -dijo Kazuki mientras Jubbei levantaba la vista.

-Ellos son los Get Backers, Jubbei; los que ha contratado mi padre para que encuentren al Emperador relámpago -indicó Kazuki y puedo decir que era la dama más bella que yo había visto hasta el momento. Aunque tuviera ese nombre tan extraño para una chica.

-Yo me siento muy apenado, pero nosotros no podemos ayudarles. No hemos visto al Emperador relámpago -dijo Jubbei secamente, como para que nos fuéramos de una vez.

Jubbei -musitó suavemente Kazuki -. Le gustaría un té, café, refresco, gelatina, o... mate?

Bueno, la habitación de Kazuki parecía tener eso y más. Esa habitación era lujos desde la venta de seda francesa de Jubbei hasta el jacussi gigante última generación.

-Helado! -dijo enseguida Ginji, pero yo no cedí a sus chantajes.

Pero entonces, Ginji comenzó a distraer a Jubbei para yo poder interrogar a Kazuki, a la cual tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad. Con cualquier método que tenga que utilizar, estoy dispuesto.

-Amiguito! Quieres helado? -preguntaba Ginji mientras le daba helado a la boca.

Kazuki estaba mirando por la ventana algo alejada de la escena cuando yo me acerqué a su espalda.

-Dígame -dije con una voz educada y amable -. Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio al Emperador relámpago?

Vi como la tez de Kazuki se ponía pálida de pronto. Kazuki se quedó callada y entonces, le puse una mano en su delicado hombro.

-Puede confiar en mí.

Entonces, ella se giró.

-No sé, yo no lo he visto -dijo con los ojos aguados mirándome y algo me dijo que ella no sabía donde estaba -. Solo le puedo decir algo, señor Ban. Mis hermanos no lo han hecho, ellos no han hecho nada malo, pero...

-Kazuki -dijo de pronto Jubbei que a mi lado estaba y había frustrado la confesión de Kazuki. Como odio a este Jubbei!

Kazuki me miró con ansias y cohibición.

-Oye, tienes algo en la cara -dije a Jubbei mirando que tenía hasta las ventas llenas de helado.

-Kazuki necesita tomar un descanso. Ya deberían de irse -dijo Jubbei con una voz más desabrida que el café que yo hago.

**La cena 8.00pm**

-Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados en esta cena -dijo el lord mirándome-. El señor Ban Midou y su compañero, el cual aun no conozco -señaló y ciertamente el puesto de Ginji estaba vacío. Quién sabe donde andaría?

-MakubeX, por favor, deja la computadora cuando estés en la mesa, hijo -dijo el lord a su hijo justo al lado de él.

Y la cena comenzó, no sin antes el lord volver a regañar a uno de sus hijos junto con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de 1/2 dólar.

-Shido, quiero a tus animalitos fuera de mi casa, pequeño.

La sena se había vuelto tan incomoda que el ambiente estaba más tenso que las cuerdas de mi violín.

En el momento que Kazuki se le cayó su plato estrepitosamente, todo el mundo se escandalizó y hasta Sakura pegó un grito.

El lord sonrió mirando su plato. A Kazuki le temblaban las manos y Jubbei intentó tranquilizarla colocando una mano sobre la de ella. A cierta distancia, la señorita Himiko hablaba casi secretamente con su señor. MakubeX estaba jugando Final Fantasy 15, que acababa de hackear. Sakura a su lado parecía nerviosa. Shido miraba su filete de carne con asco o... Dolor? No estoy seguro. Y... Ginji aún no ha llegado, de desde que me dijo que tenía que lavarse las manos llenas de helado.

-Me tendrán que disculpar, pero debo ausentarme... -se disculpó el lord levantándose y ahora sonriendo, dijo -: Shido termina toda tu cena y sino lo haces, serán tus hermanos castigados.

De golpe a Kazuki se le rompió otro plato. Jubbei se puso una mano en la frente. Sakura pegó otro grito. A MakubeX le quitaron otra vida y se le metió un virus a su súper-laptop. Shido estornudó y Himiko se paró para seguir a su jefe.

Yo todavía comía. Era un filete muy jugoso, cuando... Entonces, Ginji llegó.

-Hola, amiguitos -dijo pero estaban muy tensos como para poder contestarle. Así que todos se fueron a la cama. No sin haber obligado a Shido a comerse todo su filete a ninguno le convenía que no lo hiciese. Porque sino el lord cortaría la electricidad y la compu de MakubeX no le funcionaría más. A Kazuki lo mandarían a dormir al desván.

Kazuki amarró a Shido con unos hilos que sacó de yo no sé donde. MakubeX por su sistema computarizado hizo que todas las entradas y salidas se cerraran para evitar la ayuda de sus animalejos y Jubbei puso agujas alrededor de Shido para que no se pudiera mover.

-Lo siento, hermano -dijo Kazuki, quien de verdad parecía sentirlo -. Pero Jubbei no puede recibir todos sus cuidados en el desván.

-Comételo!!! -exclamó MakubeX -. Por tu culpa no voy a desconectarme.

-Esta es una familia de locos .dije a Ginji, pero él ya estaba durmiendo placidamente.

Entonces es cuando escucho sonar la puerta, me acerco y giro el pomo. Era Kazuki.

-Puedo hablar con usted¡ -pregunta mirando al suelo.

-Sí -respondo. Y luego, vamos a caminar hasta los alrededores de la piscina.

-Señor Ban yo siempre aprecie al Emperador relámpago y entendí lo que mi padre sentía por él y a pesar de que mi padre me negó usar su dinero para la operación de Jubbei. Yo nunca lo hubiese... -declaró mirándome a los ojos.

Le tomé las manos y le dije:

-Tranquila -dije. Y sin querer nuestros rostros se acercaron. Que aroma tan delicioso!

-Tranquilo -dijo otra voz.

Me separé de golpe y miré al dueño de aquella voz.

Era Shido.

-Eres un tonto, Ban. Kazuki es un chico -dijo Shido y mi quijada quedó totalmente desencaja.

-Cómo? -pregunté sin entender.

-Que yo solo tengo dos hermanos -dijo Shido.

-Señor Ban -musitó Kazuki. La miré a los ojos, pero "ella" bajó la cabeza.

-Vete, fenómeno -dijo Shido con soberbia.

Y entonces Kazuki salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shido -dije.

-No me vas a decir que no sabías que Kazuki te estaba utilizando, Ban -dijo Shido acercándose peligrosamente, como siempre.

-No es tu problema, Shido.

-O es que te gusta? -preguntó claramente afectado.

-Ja! -sonreí picaramente.

-Ban, está claro que Kazuki y MakubeX tienen al Emperador relámpago. Kazu necesita el dinero, además que debe estar protegiendo a su hermanito, el cybertonto. Y MakubeX quiere el dinero también para poner una empresa organizada de Hackers. No lo ves, Ban? Te quiere sacar del medio -dijo Shido tratándose de explicar.

-Es mi problema, Shido, vuelve a la cama -dije en voz de orden.

Me miró con desesperación, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Cuando quise entrar a la casa de nuevo, todas las puertas se cerraron de pronto.

-MakubeX -pensé. Sería que alguien estaba intentando mantenerme fuera de la casa?

-Mordedura de serpiente!!!! -exclamé.

Al instante siguiente percibí un olor exótico que me hizo caer al instante.

**En el despacho 11.55pm**

Cuando volví en sí, vi que estaba en mi habitación.

-Ban-chan! -exclamó Ginji abrazándome.

-Ginji -musité.

Y esa misma noche hice que todos se reunieran en el despacho del lord.

-Por supuesto, lord Jackal -dije.

En el despacho estaban presentes: MakubeX, Sakura, Kazuki, Jubbei, Himiko y el lord, Akabane.

Y abrí la puerta.

-Tráelo, Shido -y Shido entró y en sus manos traía una jaula con aislantes de electricidad y adentro... Ginji!!!

-Ba...a..a...an-chan -tartamudeó.

-Ginji -dijo el lord.

-Se conocen? -pregunté con cinismo -. Shido, dame la mochila de Ginji -y él me la dio. La abrí y de allí saque al Emperador relámpago. Una copia tamaño pequeño de Ginji.

Pude ver como Kazuki se escondía en los brazos del ciego. Como MakubeX miraba de pronto al suelo. Como Himiko se mordía el labio. Como Shido sonreía triunfante. Como... Akabane corría a abrazarlo?

-Aja! Así que tú eras el que lo tenía -dijo mi incriminadoramente mi propia voz.

-Ban-chan -musitó Ginji.

-Cómo podré pagarle? -dijo el lord-. Por encontrar al Emperador relámpago y por darme a esta bella criatura también.

-Ban-chan -volvió a musitar en forma de auxilio Ginji.

-En efectivo -respondí -. Señor Jackal tiene unos hijos... muy peculiares. Le diré como descubrí el misterio. Fue complicadísimo, ya que todos parecían sospechosos. Y a la final todos estaban encubriendo a Ginji. Kazuki me sacó de mi habitación para que yo no viera la mochila de Ginji. MakubeX que lo ayudó, cuando Shido estuvo a punto de descubrir a Ginji. Himiko que me envenenó antes de que pudiera luchar para entrar a la casa. Todos sabían que Ginji lo tenía a excepción de Shido.

-Pero... Por qué? -preguntó Akabane.

-Y todavía lo preguntas -dijo MakubeX con un odio que hacía relampaguear sus ojos -. Tú nunca me quisiste, solo quería que le hiciera la vida imposible a mis hermanos. Nunca me dejaste hackear el código genético y los sábados y los domingos mandabas a quitar la electricidad. Entonces conocía Ginji y al Emperador relámpago, quienes me daban electricidad para mis computadoras y yo era feliz... Hasta que tú me lo quitaste!

Kazuki gimoteaba en los brazos de Jubbei.

-Señor, usted nunca me subió el sueldo y siempre se la pasaba diciendo que mis perfumes apestaban. Entonces llegó el Emperador Relámpago quien siempre estaba dispuesto a olerlos sin rezongar, pero... Usted me lo quitó -dijo Himiko sacando de nuevo su pañuelo púrpura y secándose las lágrimas.

-Y tu, Kazuki? -preguntó Akabane -. No era el más dulce? Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-Papá -musitó y luego salio de los brazos de Jubbei -. Usted es un mal-mal-malvado -dijo entrecortadamente ., Siempre me dice fenómeno de los hilos. "Vete con tu amiguito, el de las agujas y los dos pueden poner un atelier" Y siempre se burlaba de mi y cuando le pedí dinero para la operación de Jubbei usted mela negó! Dijo que ciego servía más... Y entonces, fue el Emperador Relámpago el que me apoyó, a mí y a Jubbei, pero usted me lo quitó. Lo encerró en su habitación, con usted... -dijo y continuó llorando.

-Incompetentes!!! -dijo Akabane -. Himiko está despedida. Ustedes dos, par de mantenidos, lárguense -dijo señalando a Jubbei y a Sakura -. Kazuki, MakubeX van a ir a una escuela militar desde mañana.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -(infinito)gritaron los dos hermanos.

-Señor Ban Midou, aquí tienes -dijo dándome un maletín lleno de dinero y luego otro -. Esto es por traerme también a mí querido "amiguito".

-Vaya, Ban, así que te volviste rico? -preguntó Natsumi emocionada.

-Bueno, no del todo -dijo Ban sonrojado.

-Ban-chan!!! -llegó Ginji de pronto y me dio uno de esos abrazos de él, rompe huesos.

Y se fueron en el auto, Lady Bug.

Hay veces que un hombre tiene que decidir que es más importante. Y no puedo vivir sin Ginji.

Entre Sakura, Himiko, MakubeX, Kazuki y Jubbei atacaron a Akabane cuando vieron lo que él quería hacer con  
Ginji. MakubeX encerró a su padre en una prisión virtual. Y el dinero Ginji se lo dio en agradecimiento a Kazuki para que operaran al ciego,

Himiko se quedó con la empresa de Akabane,

Y el Emperador relámpago y Gingi se quedaron en donde pertenecen: a mi lado.

-Mi osito de peluche -musitó Ban sonriendo.

-Te quiero, amiguito.

Fin.

**Se me olvidaba le dedico fic a Jeisymar Sarai Petit Vásquez. Fanática del anime y adicta a los ff.**

**Bueno, espero que me envíen rr y yo escribiré más fic algún día y no me suicidaré ni nada parecido.**


End file.
